Some Guys Have All The Luck
by Miss Dusk
Summary: One day Remus Lupin is contemplating life in general and a certain woman named Tonks. It is a ONE SHOT but it might become mulit chaptered. It is a song fic, based on a Rod Stewart song, I don't own the song or the lyrics obviously.


**Some Guys Have All The Luck**

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is just something that I thought of. The reason why there is a random bit at the end is because it's my friend's birthday today. I wanted to pay tribute to him because he is the best friend ever! Thanks for everything MoonFang!

Prof. Lupin was having a bad day, he kept on thinking about a certain someone. That certain someone just happened to be Nymphadora Tonks. He couldn't help but realize that he liked Tonks, more than a man twice her senior should. He knew that she found him attractive but it just wouldn't work, he was a werewolf, a monster. No one would ever learn to love a monster like him.

As Prof. Lupin contemplated on these thoughts he was on his way back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place after some job interviews. He knew that he wasn't going to get a job because he just wasn't lucky. His luck ran out when he left Hogwarts, everybody ever since then only saw him as a monster that changed at the full moon.

Lupin leaned he head back as he was sitting in his normal seat on the Muggle bus when he heard a song playing on the radio. As the first couple of lines began to play he realized that it was Rod Stewart's "Some Guys Have All The Luck." As the song began to play he noticed that the scene Rod Stewart's lyrics painted was very similar to what was going on around Lupin.

_Chorus:_

_Some guys have all the luck_

_Some guys have all the pain_

_Some guys get all the breaks_

_Some guys do nothing but complain_

_Alone in a crowd on a bus after work _

_And I'm dreaming_

_The guy next to me has a girl in his arms_

_My arms are empty_

_How does it feel when the girl next to you _

_Says she loves you_

_It seem so unfair when there's love everywhere _

_But there's none for me_

_(Chorus)_

During the chorus Lupin felt really depressed at the prospect of never having anyone say that she loves him. He looked up at the bus stops and saw that he was close to Grimmauld Place. He got off the bus the rest of the song was still buzzing in his brain refusing to be ignored.

Some guys definitely had all the luck. There was no doubt in his mind that that was true. He liked a girl that was too young for him, he had no job, and he had barely any independence because he had to live at Grimmauld's Place with Sirius. He was lucky to get through a full moon with a few scratches and bite marks, sometimes it was worse than anyone could possibly imagine.

_Someone to take on a walk by the lake_

_Lord let it be me_

_Someone who's shy_

_Someone who'll cry at sad movies_

_I know I would die if I ever found out_

_She was fooling me_

_You're just a dream and as real as it seems_

_I ain't that lucky_

Lupin scoffed, he certainly was not lucky. Being bitten by a werewolf isn't considered lucky. Therefore, being branded for life is not fun. Everyone regards you with fear and distrust when they don't understand what you are. No matter what anyone says about werewolves being harmless when it's not the full moon it is never taken seriously.

Lupin contemplated about Tonks again. She was a very bright, young, beautiful witch. It was a shame that he could do nothing to make it so that he could be with her. Lupin knew that all he could do with Tonks was to be admired from afar and make sure that she didn't become emotionally attached to him. That would not be good; she didn't need a broken heart caused by him.

_(Chorus)_

_All of my friends have a ring on their finger_

_They have someone_

_Someone to care for them it ain't fair_

_I got no one_

_The car overheated_

_I called up and pleaded_

_There's help on the way_

_I called you collect you didn't accept_

_You had nothing to say_

_(Chorus)_

_But if you were here with me_

_I'd feel so happy I could cry_

_You are so dear to me_

_I just can't let you say goodbye_

Lupin was at the door to the house when it opened automatically it seemed. When Lupin took a step in he realized that Tonks was standing there with the door open, "Wotcher, Remus."

"Nymphadora." Lupin answered as he took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. Tonks made a face at being called by her real name, "So do you think that you got a job?"

"No, it's always the same. I have to say that I'm a werewolf and they always clam up no matter how qualified I am for the job." Lupin slouched into the kitchen for a hot cup of tea, which was waiting for him on the table. No doubt Tonks had made some when she saw that he was coming.

Tonks sighed, she and Lupin had had this conversation before. Both would rather not repeat the experience. Instead Tonks gave Lupin a smirk and asked, "So what do you want to do to make you feel better? Are you hungry? We can make sandwiches. Plenty of buns and burgers to go around."

Lupin's eyebrows shot up thinking of a rather disturbing song that they had both heard the day before and should never be mentioned in civilized conversation that revolved around "making sandwiches." Lupin shoved those thoughts away before he spoke next.

"I suppose that could be fun… fine. That would be fine." Lupin stammered as he realized he really wanted Tonks to know that he really cared about her. He wanted her to say, "I love you," to him everyday. He wanted her to be there for him when he felt terrible. Lupin realized that maybe Tonks could help change his luck if he just let a person into his life again.

Tonks began giving Lupin a sly look, "I hope it is as much _fun_ for you as it will be for me. I love making sandwiches."

Lupin smiled a wide grin at Tonks as she took his hand a lead him upstairs. His last comprehensive thought for the night was: _Yes, my luck is definitely changing._

_

* * *

_What do you think? Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
